epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance (boss)
Lance is, as well as one of the main characters in , the final boss of . The Official Home of all the Epic Battle Fantasy Games www.EPICBATTLEFANTASY.com Intro *Matt: Eh, I don´t like the look of this place, and what´s with that fancy car over there. *Valkyrie Tank: *I am not a car*. *Lance: Get out of the way nooblets, this area has been quarentined. Well, your lives are forfeit either way now that you´ve seen me. The earth must be purged of all infidels. *Matt: Huh, have we met before? So what´s your plan now, just trying to kill everything? *Lance: It sickens me to see things the way they are. Only by destroying everything can the world be rebuilt. G´ fahahaha. *Matt: I don´t like that sort of stuff!!! Gonna have to smash up your tank, bro. Battle The battle goes through two forms. In the first you just fight the Valkyrie Tank's Top. In the second form, it becomes more challenging. The top of the tank goes off, and Lance comes up together with a cannon. Lance, the cannon, and the leftovers of the tank will attack separately. When Lance or a cannon is destroyed, they will go down into the tank and repair/heal. There are four types of weapons that can come up: a laser cannon, an electical radar weapon, an ice/poison cannon, and a nuke. The only way to stop new weapons or Lance to come up again is to destroy the tank. Strategy In the first form, it is good to summon the slime bunny and use Protect to lower damage income. Then all you need to do is use Thunder with Natz and Airstrike with Matt, because the tank is weak to thunder and bomb. In the second form, it becomes a bit more complicated, as there will be three targets and enemies. Take Lance down first, by using Toxic and Eruption on him. Then the nuke may possibly come up. When it does, charge and stop it from launching as fast as you can. If you face the radar weapon, syphon it, this will make it less annoying. It is very good if you have learned the Air Support and Thunderclap skills before, this may make airstrike activate randomly on the enemies, and thunderclap will increase the chance of Thunder stunning the target. If you have learned Thunderclap, it is reccomended to use thunder against the weapons, this will deal good damage as well as having a nice chance of stunning. Even the nukes timer stops when it is stunned. As an alternitive, you can user Stunners or the Blizzards Unleash instead of Thunder. If you want to take a gamble, you can use the Soul Eater's Unleash with an Attack potion to deal high damage at the cost of low accuracy. Finally, use slime bunny to recover HP during the battle and if you´re going to target the main tank, summoning Beholder to lower its defence could be useful. Trivia *Lance has his own theme in , called Organ Jaws *Lance is also the only human enemy the team ever faces in the Epic Battle Fantasy series, excluding Brawl Royale. *Lance also appears as the main boss for Adventure Story. Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:EBF 2